This invention relates to conveyor systems and more particularly to a conveyor system for use in harvesting machines and similar applications.
One area of use of the present invention is in machines for harvesting crops from bushes or vines planted in rows. In such machines it is often desired to convey the harvested crops, for example grapes, from one area of the machine, often near the bottom, to another area such as the top of the machine, where the crops are collected. Some important requirements on the design of a conveyor for harvesting machinery are that it remain clean during reasonably long periods of operation, allow little or no crop loss or spillage during conveyance to the machine collecting area, be of simple construction, and provide maximum conveyor working length for a given machine size.
The foregoing requirements are met by a conveyor system including a plurality of pivotally supported buckets of relatively righid and nonporous material, such as metal or plastic. In such a conveyor system it would be highly desirable to provide a mounting or supporting arrangement for the buckets enabling them to be removed and replaced quickly and easily and yet not interfering with crop collection or gathering by the buckets. In addition, it would be highly desirable to provide such a mounting arrangement which prevents crops spillage both when crops are initially received by the buckets and during conveyance.
Another important requirement on the design of a conveyor for harvesting machinery is that it be operative with crops which grow relatively close to the ground.